Windsors of Waterloo Road
by Woggles93
Summary: ups and downs of life of the windsors. Completed
1. Summary

_Hey i'm back!_ _So few things have changed firstly my massive absence was due to university work! I am in the final year of uni and I've just handed my dissertation over to the proof readers! So you will have to still bare with me but I'm back writing fic that will be updated more!_ _Secondly the reason for the new Fic is because of the last fic i completely lost where i was going and i came up with this idea which i think is cooler!_ _In my opinion too since writing more at university my writing and spelling has definitely improved but please comment if this is not the case!_ _Happy Reading! Please review and comment! :)_ _Rosie xx_

...

Meet the Windsor's of Waterloo Road Summary

George was an individual man, after his wife was found having an affair about six years ago; George was left to fend for himself in a four bedroomed house on the outskirts of Glasgow. He had, had a few flings here and there but nothing really came of it. When him and his wife got married 30 years ago they had two children in the coming years a girl and a boy.

The Boy was called Matthew Windsor; He was twenty-eight and happily married with two children in London working at a technology group. However his daughter was more so off the rails, after walking out the house at twenty-one telling her family to "Fuck off out her life" she never returned and she changed her surname to disown herself from the family. Month's later letters and photos had been received; their daughter had joined the army.

Six years later, George was still getting the letters and photos and was generally really proud of both his children, however his daughter didn't know that her mother was no longer around after leaving shortly after she did. She also didn't know she had a new little brother born two years ago.

Christine and George had, had a drunken one-night stand resulting in Liam Windsor. Liam was nearly three years old and they hadn't been boyfriend and girlfriend just very good friends with George supporting her through everything.


	2. On The Doorstep

Thankyou for the review! Sparkles21! it really means a lot to me i hope this lives up to your expectations! :p

Please review! :D

Rosie

...

George was getting ready to go out to work for the last workday of the week, he was sat down at the table with his toasted bacon sandwich and his cup of tea reading the daily mail with the radio in the background. As he finished eating and drinking he heard the post fall on the floor.

He went down the hall to pick up the post and saw many bills and another letter this time he knew it was his daughter as it had the army print on it. He quickly opened the letter reading it.

 _Hi Mom and Dad,_

 _Well it's been a busy few months out here in Afghanistan, the enemies have attacked camp many times, few more cuts and bruises but I'm okay. I'm more than okay as I've been asked to go on to an army funded training scheme._

 _The training scheme is based in Edinburgh I know that's not far from where we live. However I've been in Scotland for nearly 6 weeks and I feel now is the time to contact you, the training course finishes this Friday and we leave a lunchtime, I'm hoping to come home if your have me._

 _I've been officially discharged from the army as of lunchtime on Friday. Please phone the base and get a message to me on the number above if you can, if you can't I'll find a hostel instead._

 _Thanks…. love you_

 _Nikki xxx_

George looked at the letter not once in all the years of notes did she say she loved them, but was this because she wanted something he didn't know. He didn't have the heart to say no and left his number with the base to be passed on to Nikki. At this point he then left for work locking the house up.

As soon as George got to school he went straight up to Christine's office.

"Morning how was Liam this morning?"

"He was good didn't sleep so well though" Christine replied

"We still on for tonight round at mine?"

"Of course"

"I don't know what time she's turning up but apparently my daughters coming to live with me long story should be short term"

"Oh okay…you didn't tell me much about her I know she's in the army I've seen the pictures"

"Well she's been discharged from service after this training scheme which finishes at lunchtime"

"What and you have no details?"

"Nope, there very secretive"

"Right well we will see what happens then" she smiled

….

It was midday and Nikki had been released from the camp and made her way in the car to the address supplied on the message. She saw an off licence on the way and pulled in going in and grabbing a bottle of vodka and a four pack of beer as well as a packet of 20 B&H Gold. She loved the freedom of just going to buy things when she wanted. She then continued to the house and pulled into the large drive. She turned the engine off and broke open a can of beer looking at her old house she used to live in taking in the flavour and smiled glad to be out of service.

…..

"Right then I'll go and pick up liam and then I'll be over okay" Christine smiled at George

"yeah sure I better go and see where Nikki is at"

"Alright text me if you want a night in with her"

"Will do, see you later"

"Bye" Christine smiled watching him leave, she did secretly fancy Mr Windsor.

George smiled back and exited the school carrying his briefcase and fishing for his keys from his pocket whilst walking to his car. He got in and drove off towards his house. When he pulled up he saw another car in the drive and Nikki was on the doorstep now sitting next to two large army bags and 4 empty cans of beer, half a bottle of vodka and a packet of cigarettes.

"Nikki?" He asked getting out the car

"hello jdad" Nikki replied drunk

"Are you okay?"

"yeah i'm fibne" Nikki replied again

"No your not have you drunk all this"

"qthis si lighrt bi'm perfectly sober"

"Clearly come on get into the house"

Nikki stood up swaying slightly

"And bring your rubbish with you" he sighed picking up one of her bags and dropping it in the hall.

Nikki took one stepped and tripped into the house giggling as she tried but couldn't get up. George was getting angry and pulled her up sitting on the stairs. He got a glass of water and shoved it in her hand "Drink this and your sober up"

Nikki just laughed and started to drink it.

Meanwhile George got his phone out _'Nikkis home, shes totally smashed! Still come over hopefully I'll be able to sort her out! X'_

 _'oh George is it wise with Liam? X'_

 _'you know I wouldn't let Liam come here if it was unsafe, it will be okay I promise x'_

Nikki stood up about ten minutes later not feeling as drunk.

"How you doing now?"

"My head is killing"

"I'm not surprised, come on come through to the lounge and ill get you a cuppa" George said as Nikki stood and went through to the lounge and sat down.

George bought her in a cup of tea as the bell for the front door went. He smiled going to answer it. "Hello, hows daddy's favourite little boy" He smiled picking him up as he giggled

"his had a very good day at nursery" she smiled

"That's really good, come on into the lounge" George smiled leading her through "Nikki this is Christine my boss and my son Liam"

Nikki smiled standing "its lovely to meet you" she said putting her hand out, Christine shook it smiling and as they let go Nikki threw up all over Christine. Christine couldn't believe it she just looked at Nikki.

"Oh Nikki for goodness sake!" George said putting Liam on the floor.

"I need to get out these clothes" Christine said angrily

"I'm so sorry, look you can have some of mine" Nikki said reaching into her bag and getting out a clean pair of jeans and a top "it should fit I hope"

Christine snatched the clothes and went upstairs.

"Well that was a good introduction wasn't it" George sighed

"Shut up dad. Wheres mom? Who even are these people?" She yelled at him

"Your mother is living with her new husband and two children, Christine is my best mate and this is Liam my son"

"This family is so fucked up" Nikki screamed "Which room is mine?"

"Your old room is yours"

"Fine!" She said grabbing her bags and going upstairs. She slammed the door as Christine came out the bathroom.

"Shes a bit of a loose cannon" Christine said coming downstairs

"Things will get better im sorry"

"Its fine George I know you weren't to know, these clothes are a bit tight"

"but your okay with them?"

"its better than nothing"


	3. The Talk

**RE: The guest Review J - Firstly thankyou for your review, In this fic as it goes further within this part she was allowed to drink in the training course and she got silly with it, she does know respect of course she does but when shes got the drink inside her she doesn't have respect (this is my view on Nikki drunk) which is why George is helping her. Don't forget Nikki left on a bad note when she was younger shes never had respect for George and coming home she remembers this, read the next part and it should explain further.**

 **Enjoy and review xx**

 **The Talk**

It was Saturday morning, Nikki hadn't come out of her room since the fiasco last night. She was awake she was on her phone talking to her friends.

George came upstairs and knocked on her door with two cups of teas. "Morning"

Nikki looked up and then back at her phone.

"You know your acting like a teenager, Your 27 and what do you have to show for it, getting smashed every night?"

"You wouldn't understand" Nikki sighed

"No try me, why you are smoking ten a day and your getting yourself drunk?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Well if you don't book your ideas up your have to move out and find yourself a job, Maybe even settle down like your brother"

"Why do you always compare me to my brother" Nikki sighed

"I don't"

"You know my mothers dumped me and you basically are, it wouldn't harm one of my parents to actually be proud of me"

"Proud of you for what?"

Nikki sighed "I'm going out"

"don't even think about coming home smashed"

"I'll do what I like im an adult" Nikki said

"yeah and living under my roof"

"Whatever" Nikki said picking up a key George has left her and walked out the house

"Don't come back drunk"

Nikki ignored him and got into her car and drove off.

…..

Later on the evening George was sat just finishing his marking as Nikki came through the door completely sober.

"Hi Dad" Nikki said running upstairs with the two big boxes she had. Containing a TV and an Xbox. She had started getting it set up.

George was wondering where her daughter had got too. He went upstairs and knocked on the door "Nikki?" He walked in to see her playing on her Xbox with a bottle of beer next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"playing a game clearly" Nikki said

George turned the plug off "I want you to talk to me"

"Dad! I didn't save it!"

"Nevermind!" He said sitting down "I don't even know who you are anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Nikki said moving over on the bed so he could sit down

"I thought going into the army would make you grow up"

"Dad I saw a lot of things out there"

"So.."

"I drink to erase them from my memory of course I have grown up its just hard to show it, when your out on service your used to seeing the things, when the army took me out of Afghanistan and shoved me on a training course, I wasn't seeing it everyday, they allowed us to drink on base they allowed us to have more free will then we did in service" she whispered

"Okay so is it a problem that needs help?"

"I don't know it makes me feel good, it makes me forget"

George Nodded "what was the training course anyway, its unlike the army to train you and then dump you?"

"Its not like that its fast track teaching, Weve been taught how to teach English and Physical Education"

"So you're a qualified teacher?"

"yeah, but I can't teach like this, I'm a mess, since I left Afghanistan 8 weeks ago and I went wild but now its something I need to keep going if I don't have it I go insane"

"Nikki, you know I'm here to help you im your dad, your moms left you she doesn't care but I do and its worrying seeing you like this, im worried for you, Nikki your still my little girl 27 or not"

Nikki just looked at her dad "I just don't know what to do anymore dad, everything's falling apart around me" she said bursting into tears

George put his arms around her and held her close; he hadn't done this for over 15 years. "Look lets start with ending the drink yeah I know its going to be difficult but I'm here we can go to the doctors get you some anti-depressants and get a career going for you alright then we will tackle the smoking"

Nikki pulled back a bit and nodded "where will I work though?"

"I'll speak to Christine"

"Shes not gonna hire me after yesterday is she?"

"Well we will see, you need to prove to her your improving though, you wont be able to work until you have a clean track record though you know"


	4. Alcohol Anonymous

Alcohol Anonymous

George was sat in Christine's office the Monday after at lunch eating his ready prepared sandwich Nikki had made him that morning.

"I'm sorry about Friday with Nikki"

"Its fine its not your fault, How she doing?"

"Well we had a good talk on Sunday, she needs a job though" he said looking at Christine with puppy dog eyes

"George I can't give her a job until shes sober enough, I'm sorry but at the moment I can't if she can prove to me she can stay sober ill consider it" Christine replied taking a sip of her cup soup.

George nodded "She's got a doctors appointment today I hope shes gone I really do"

"She will I'm sure" Christine replied

…..

Nikki had been to the doctors and had been given a prescription for the anti-depressants to help her, she had also been advised to attend a local Alcoholics Anonymous, which happened to be that afternoon. Nikki walked into a room amongst other people and sat down in the circle.

"Right then! Afternoon all! Its very good to see you all and some new faces, would the new faces like to introduce themselves"

Nikki nodded and stood "I'm Nikki, I'm 27 and I started drinking excessively when I left the army 8 weeks ago and given free will, I used alcohol to erase things from my memory, coming here is a massive step for me something I never thought I would do"

The instructor smiled "Well its very good that you've recognised you have a problem and in such a short time and we will do everything we can to help you along, welcome"

Nikki smiled and sat down. The guy next to her then stood up. "Hi My names James, I'm 31. I started drinking a few years ago when I joined my band, I rely on drink so much but I really want to enjoy life and start saving money so I need help to do so, ive now left the band and recently qualified as a NQT in Music I really don't know how this happened as I don't remember most of my lessons but I got through it but I want to stop drinking now and start teaching."

"Thankyou, its really good to see you here, your in a really great place both of you and we can help you"

Soon the group was over and nikki was drinking a cup of tea whilst everyone else was talking with each other.

"So you're a newbie too" James smiled sitting by her "James McCarty, originally from Essex moved up to Scotland when my band did"

"Nikki Boston, Ex-Army lived in Scotland all my life" she smiled looking at him

"Hi" He smiled back

"hi" She replied "So I heard you're an NQT in music?"

"Yeah I really don't know how I got through the teaching course but came out with a 2.1 so its better than a third, I just worked really hard on my sober nights, which wasn't that many if im honest" James said "Its why im here I want to be able to make a life out of things and not live the high life anymore"

Nikki nodded listening and understanding "I'm an NQT too from the army fast track course, I teach English and P.E"

"Really? That's really good to know, finding jobs are the most difficult I've found"

"My dad's a teacher his keeping an eye out at his school but he said he can't promise anything which is understandable I don't want to be handed a job on a plate"

"yeah this is it, listen I don't suppose you could do me a favour could you?"

"Depends what it is" She smiled

"Could you go over the teacher things with me, I just want to make sure im on the right lines of knowing what im doing"

"Yeah of course I will no problem add me on facebook and we can arrange times then"

"Alright see you soon, lovely to meet you"

"You too" she smiled back walking out and into her car

…

George had just got home and saw that Nikki wasn't there, he smiled to himself hoping she had gone to the doctors guessing she had. He got dinner on for four and went to sit in the lounge.

Nikki came in not long after George had sat down "Hey" She smiled sitting next to him

"Hi, You okay?"

"yeah, christine coming over tonight?"

"Yeah why? Your not going to puke on her again are you?"

"no…I want to get to know my baby brother"

George looked up at her and smiled "Well that is certainly okay, did you go to the Doctors like you said you would"

"I did, She prescribed me medication to help me and told me to go to an AA group which I did, met a lovely lad there called James his also an NQT but he teaches music and is a few years older than me" Nikki said rambling

"Seems like you had a good day" He smiled

"I did…Thankyou for pushing me"

"Christine needs to talk to you about what we can do about your job situation"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and maybe no" he replied just as the doorbell went, he got up and opened the door "Hiya Christine"

"Hi, this little star has been so good at nursery" She smiled carrying him in

Nikki came out into the hall way and smiled "hi"

"Your not going to puke on me Nikki are you?" Christine asked

"No no" She smiled "So then dad are you going to introduce me"

"Christine this is Nikki" George smiled

"I know that" Christine laughed along with Nikki

"No I meant this little fella" Nikki smiled going over to him

"Liam this is Nikki, Nikki this is Liam" George smiled

Nikki picked him up out of christines arms as Christine let go George giving her a reassuring look. Nikki cradled him like she would any toddler "So then liam what have you been doing at nursery today?"

Liam went all shy putting his head into Nikki's shoulder.

"Im not that scary I promise" She smiled "You know liam when I was your age I loved painting do you love painting"

Liam nodded "I like Spiderpan"

"Do you? I know spiderman his a very good friend of mine" Nikki smiled taking him through to the lounge and sitting down

"You know spiderpan?" Liam asked looking at Nikki

"Yeah, he does really good things doesn't he?"

"Yeah" He smiled climbing off nikkis lap "He climbs big things" he smiled trying to climb the tv

"Liam, Your not spiderman though" She smiled

"no…want to be…when Liam old" Liam said going back to Nikki

"Liam what about daddys kiss?" Christine smiled

"Dadda" He smiled running over to him, George smiled picking him up

"I thought you forgot me"

"Liam like dadda" He smiled snugglign into George.


	5. Talking Escapades

Talking Escapades

Christine was at the table just finished her dinner amongst the others.

"George can we stay here tonight?"

"Cause you can" He smiled

"Can you get him to sleep whilst I have a chat with Nikki?" Christine asked again

"yeah sure not a problem" George smiled getting up "Come on son bedtime"

"owh" he moaned as he was picked up and taken upstairs

"Nikki as you know I can't just hand you a job" Christine said sipping her drink

"I know and I don't want you too"

"However, as you may or may not know there is a merger happening and there looking out for a few new teachers to train up to qualified teacher status in various areas, it might be worth applying for"

"Oh okay then"

"Im sorry I cant do much more but a the end of the day the LEA will decide who gets the job not me" She said

"Christine its okay honest thankyou for letting me know"

Just at that moment Nikki's phone buzzed it was a message on Facebook she typed back Christine watching her smile.

 _Are you free to come round now and teach?_

 _James, its like 8pm not tonight im with my family if that's okay._

 _Yeah no problem, how about a coffee tomorrow? Then come back to mine?_

 _Yeah sounds good see you at 11?_

 _Yeah 11 sounds good._

"Someone I know?" Christine asked smiling at her

Nikki looked up and smirked "No…it's a guy I met in group today his lovely very lovely"

"That's good your both supporting each other I hope"

"yeah, his a really lovely guy"

Christine smiled "Okay well I'll let you know when you can apply"

"Christine thankyou generally for your help"

"No problem at all"

…..

The next day Nikki was at the café with James. He had just come in and he bought over two Mocha's for them both.

"How do you know that's my favourite drink?" Nikki asked

"I guessed" he smiled

Nikki smiled biting he tongue a little as she took a sip "How much was it" She smiled with a frothy lip

"Don't worry my treat" he smiled pointing to his lip

"Oh thank you…Oh shoot" she smiled wiping her face with a napkin leading them both to giggle "So what did you want to know"

"Well just generally, how would you go about teaching a class"

"Well I would definitely plan make it interesting and enjoyable, but your going to have the odd kid that will play up maybe more than the odd kid, but you need to learn control. I find that punishments work better for kids as they don't want them so will behave"

"Well I never thought of it like that, that's a good idea" He smiled "Have you applied for anything yet?"

"Nope you?"

"Theres nothing going" He sighed

"Your find something im sure"

"eventually yeah" James said "Listen Nikki erm…would you like to go out for dinner some time?" He asked uneasily not knowing how she felt

Nikki looked over at him "Are you asking me out on a date?"

James looked down and nodded "I think your so lovely"

"is that what all this is about?"

James nodded again "I knew from the moment I set eyes on you, we would match"

Nikki didn't know what to do, she sat there staring into space.

"Nikki?"

"What?" She asked

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"


	6. Moving On

Moving On

"James I don't know its all a bit sudden, I don't really know you" Nikki said honestly

"I know it's a bit forward"

"its very forward…theres a lot you don't know about me"

"Oh…Tell me?" He asked

"I've never had a boyfriend before my interest has been girls my heads going insane I don't know what to say or do?" Nikki said honestly

James nodded "Never had you down for being that kind of woman"

Nikki nodded "I just want to find what's right for me, and your such a lovely guy I don't really want to experiment on you"

"Okay, Look its just dinner as friends we can get to know each other a bit more then"

Nikki nodded "Alright I suppose it won't harm"

…..

Christine had come over after work to george's two days later.

"Hiya, No Nikki?" Christine asked

"No come in" he smiled

"Hows our little Liam?"

"His fast asleep" Christine smiled sitting on the sofa liam asleep in the pram

George smiled sitting by Christine "It so nice just to get 5 minutes on our own, I feel like we've been dragged apart these past few weeks"

"I know, look George I know were best friends and that and I don't want to jeopardise that, but ive been thinking recently, I know Liam was a mistake…but I like you ive grown to like you more and more" Christine said

"Really?"

"George, if you will I would like to settle down now at my age and have a family" Christine said

George looked at her not knowing if she was being serious, he leant in for a kiss to find out. When Christine responded passionately he knew she meant it.

"I take that as a yes?" Christine asked

George smiled and nodded leaning in to kiss her again. Christine responded wrapping her arms around him. George's hands had already gone wondering under christines top.

Christine laughed "You're a little eager you realise this?"

"I've not had sex since Liam, safe to say im craving it a little bit" He smiled

"Do you a deal" She chuckled

"What?" George asked

"You be an amazing boyfriend for the next three days and we can see" she smiled

"Deal" He laughed kissing her cheek and removing his hands.

…..

Nikki was out for a meal with James. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a purple top and a black jacket. They had been talking most the night about each other.

"I think were ready for the bill now" James smiled at the waiter

"this has been really nice" Nikki smiled finishing her coke

"Do you fancy a walk along the seafront?" He asked knowing it was still early

"yeah why not" she smiled back

James looked at the bill it was nearly £100.

"I'll pay my half ive got some money left from my army wage"

"don't be stupid this is my treat" He smiled putting 5 £20 notes on the tray and standing "They can have the rest as a tip" He smiled getting his coat on

"I really want to give you money towards it" Nikki said standing

"don't worry about it honest" James smiled

Nikki walked out with him "How can you just pay like that? I thought you were unemployed" Nikki asked confused

"My band hit the big time Nikki and then we disbanded we sold about four albums"

"Oh really, fair enough"

"Yeah although the party life took a massive hit, ive still got quite a bit"

Nikki nodded walking with him. "james it feels weird to say this"

"What?" James asked as they stopped and leant on the railings the moon reflecting on the sea.

"tonights been really really lovely and well im not your stereotypical girl but if you can accept me for who I am and not expecting me to change for you then im willing to give this a go whatever this is" She smiled

James smiled and looked over at Nikki, both now looking at each other.

"I wouldn't expect you to change for me because your perfect in every single way" He said as he leant in for a kiss.

Nikki watched him not understanding what to do, women hadn't done this to her it was always her that kissed them.

"This is the part in the stereotypical romantic movie where we kiss under the moonlight" he smirked

Nikki laughed snorting. "Sorry" she smiled

"Shall we try one more time?" He smiled

Nikki nodded. James leant in for the kiss and Nikki kissed him back. James put his hands on her back not wanting to go much further as he didn't want Nikki to feel uncomfortable. Nikki did the same and as the kiss broke off she rested her head on his shoulder.


	7. On The Hunt

On The Hunt

Everything was falling into place for Nikki apart from one thing a job! It was about a week later on a weekend and Nikki was desperately searching for a job.

"How's the applying going?"

"I'm applying for hundreds of jobs and getting nothing back"

"you will eventually Christine said theres some jobs going might be worth an apply"

"Are the applications open now?"

"yeah they are"

"Ooh thankyou" she said typing on her laptop and then sending the link to james.

"Are you out tonight?"

"I wasn't but can be why?"

"No reason"

"Do you want me out?"

George nodded "If that's okay unless of course you want to hear me and Christine sleeping together"

"Ewwww, I think ive just been sick in my mouth" She said holding her mouth

"Its not that bad"

"I thought you were just friends, eww"

"Less of the 'eww' we were but were trying a relationship because of you and liam"

"Don't bring me into this, now do we need to go through it?"

"Through what?"

"Have you got all the correct protection?"

"Yes thankyou Nikki" He smiled

Nikki smirked "ill go over to James's"

"You and this James fella are spending a lot of time together"

"Were just good friends"

"friends with benefits?" George laughed getting her back

"no….Well were slightly more that friends"

"Oh well be safe!" George smiled

"I always am, do you see any small Nikki Bostons?"

"No but you've never had sex with a man before" George said openly

"How…H…How do you know?" Nikki asked closing her laptop "I never told you how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter"

"no it does tell me now" Nikki said getting angry

"Lorraine knows me"

"Lorraine the stupid cow that left me to basically die in the battle fields and run off? The Lorraine that after 9 months service left the army as she couldn't cope? Lorraine who decided to tell the whole base I was a lesbian before she left, the one that used and abused me?"

"What?" George asked

"Yeah you don't know half of it, I know ive always liked women but then she turned on me I was enjoying it but then it was twice a day it was starting to hurt, but id never been in that situation I thought it was normal and I loved her a lot, when she left i wanted to cry but I carried on"

"But she abused you?"

"I know that now…I was young and stupid, Vix was the most wonderful girlfriend I ever had we were so happy together on base she was out for a long time like me, she made me see what Lorraine did wasn't normal but by that point there was nothing I could do about that, she was wonderful, but then things happened which I don't wish to go into involving the enemy…Vix lost her life I still miss her to the day dad"

"Oh Nik"

"Me and james were going out dad…but slowly I want to try this being with another woman is impossible ive tried it since Vix and all I can think about is her she sends me into emotional overdrive"

"You go and have a night with James don't think about it it will be okay"

"Alright I'll see you tommrow"

…

Later on that evening. Christine was over at George's house. Liam was with Connor and Imogen for the night.

"So were a week or so late" George smiled

"Well you haven't been a good boyfriend" She smirked

"oh yeah? How bad have I been?" He smiled

"Extremely bad" She smiled standing from the sofa going over to him and kissing him "So bad in fact that I might have to put you in detention with me"

"Oh really now" He smiled kissing her, Christine responded her hands pulling his shirt apart she stroked his torso up and down.

"Maybe we should go upstairs" she smiled leading the way

As soon as they got into the bedroom George instantly leaned in pulling her t-shirt off and pushing her onto the bed. Christine let out a massive giggle George kissing her stomach lightly.

Christine moaned as she started to fumble with George's trouser zip. George in the meantime had found her way into Christine's jeans opening them slightly at the front, pleasuring her.

This made Christine moan and lose her fingering on Georges's trousers she eventually just pulled them down revealing his grey boxers. Christine grabbed George flinging him onto the bed pulling his boxers down. She leant down and started to pleasure him, George gasping in pleasurable moans.

George grabbed the waistband of Christine's jeans tugging them down, Christine helping him at the end to kick them off.

George leaned round to the back of her bra and unclipped it. Both of them moved quickly to remove the final garments, both now naked. George went straight in and started the pleasurable activity.

…

Meanwhile over at James's, Nikki and James were sat on their laptops applying for the job.

"So that was a sudden phone call earlier?"

"Dad and Christine want to have a night alone"

"ah wanted out the house?"

"Yeah you didn't mind did you?"

"Of course not" He said pecking her cheek

"Did you get a telephone call about an interview?"

"Yeah I did, I take it you did?"

"Yeah they want us to teach a lesson how strange is this going to be?"

"it will be okay and we will get through this i promise" He smiled holding her hand


	8. For The First Time

Im sorry its been a while! Finishing my degree working extra long hours and have had to do this part in bits! hope you enjoy :) xxxx Just as a warning this part does include suggestive themes :)

please review! xx

For The First Time

It was a few weeks later and Nikki and James had been going on a strong relationship for nearly 4 weeks. Christine and George were also going strong and everyone was generally happy.

Christine and George were out for a meal whilst Nikki and James were at home babysitting Liam together.

"Christine I love you so much you know"

"I know" She smiled just finishing her meals

"I've been thinking for a while now and I know we've only been going out a few weeks, but its clear we have something I mean we made liam" he babbled

"George where is this going?"

"Christine I can't get down on one knee anymore but I love you dearly and I want to marry you" he said holding her hands

Christine looked at him and thought for a second "George I'm not sure its all a bit rushed"

"I'm not saying we need to get married like next week will you be my fiancé?"

Christine thought for a minute "Yes…Yes I will" She smiled leaning over and kissing him

…..

Meanwhile at home, Nikki was sat in her bedroom with James. Liam was in bed asleep.

"Nikki you know I love you?" he smiled

"Of course you do" she smiled

"How would you feel if we took our relationship to the next level?" James asked

Nikki looked down "I don't know james" she whispered

"I know your scared and its completely normal its different I know"

"How can you possibly know…ive never had sex with a man before like ever james…" Nikki said hugging her knees and resting her cheek on her knees looking at james

"Tell me what your worried about" He said putting a hand on her back rubbing it gently

"With a woman its different you know…I can't get pregnant for one thing that's a massive worry I know theres protection and stuff but it doesn't work sometimes, im not ready to be a mum james, im still a recovering alcoholic like you are and we both are still having relapses but supporting each other"

"Nikki i completely agree we are not ready to be parents yet"

"And what happens if we both relapse and sleep together and I get pregnant ive got to go through all that I can't" Nikki whispered

"then we need to set some ground rules don't we" James said and nikki nodded "I think firstly if we are relapsing then we just need to go to bed separately stay away from each other but be at the end of the phone then that way we arnt tempted"

"If it works…but if were going to do this…full protection I want your support to go onto the pill and we both wear protection I think that's an agreement?"

"If that's what you want the of course"

Nikki nodded "I'm just scared about it, it's a big step for me and as I said I don't want to be experimenting"

"You wont be don't you worry, we've both got these interviews next week, how about after we go out for a meal and come back here and have a night in, romantic and calm?" James asked

Nikki nodded "Don't mention any of this to my dad though"

James Laughed "Nikki you are a grown up"

"I know…but I don't want to jeopardise our relationship" Nikki said

james nodded "Are you ready for the interview?"

"Not really no"

"Lets get planning and lets get you an appointment at the doctors yeah?"

Nikki smiled and nodded hugging him

…

"What made you want to ask me to marry you?" Christine asked finishing off the celebratory glass of wine with George on the sofa back at home.

"Your just beautiful in every single way and I love you and our little boy Liam"

"Is that so?" Christine whispered looking at him

"Yeah" he looked back leaning in and giving her a kiss

they broke apart briefly and looked at each other leaning in further for a kiss, Christine making the whole thing deeper. George kissed her passionately as he started to remove her top, Christine got her hands unbuttoning George's shirt. Both parted for a second to remove their tops.

George leaned in and kissed her again making them both stand up so they could begin the next stage. Christine went straight for his ever growing trousers and unbuttoned them quickly forcing them down leaving George in just his boxers.

"No fair Ms Mulgrew" He smiled leaning back in for a kiss again as his hands travelled round the back of her undoing her bra. Meanwhile Christine was giving George a hand by stepping out of her own trousers for him. Both stepped back a second.

"Have you got protection George?"

"There all upstairs" he said holding her hands

Christine bit her lip knowing that if George went upstairs the moment would be lost.

"I should be okay, lets just do it" Christine said kissing him again

George smiled and started to get them back to the sofa they both fell down with a thump on the sofa and laughed. They both removed the underwear and George started the event.

…

"Do you want a drink and a break for a little bit? We could go down to the lounge?"

"Yeah could kill for a cuppa, ill come with you" James smiled

they both got up and went to the kitchen downstairs and made a drink, they heard a few noises but assumed some sex scene on the TV. They made themselves a drink and went into the lounge only to see George and Christine going at it.

"BACK UP JAMES!" Nikki said quickly running for the door with James "Seems a communal lounge has been turned into a brothel"

"What the hell?!" Christine shouted

"I thought you were at james!" George shouted through the door

"Its cool you finsh up we will stay in the kitchen!" Nikki shouted through

George looked at Christine and laughed and did as they were told, George releasing into her and Christine screaming in pleasure. After 5 minutes they both got up smiling and got their clothes back on walking into the kitchen.

"You should be ashamed theirs a bed upstairs" Nikki said "You never see me and James do that?"

"that's because we never have" James said under his breath

"What!? We've just discussed this!" Nikki said to James

"I know but I don't want to be misleading them telling them we are having sex when we never have" James said

Nikki got up and stormed off upstairs.

"Nikki" George said after her "James did you have too?"

"it wasn't meant like that I know its when were both ready it just came out wrong"

"Look I'll go after her, I think a female may help in this situation" Christine said walking up behind Nikki

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Small Filler

Thankyou for your reviews! keep them coming just a small filler here but will hopefully have some more up today or tomorrow at some point! Please review rosie xx Small Filler

Christine went upstairs and knocked on Nikki's door and went in slowly seeing Nikki curled up in a ball not crying but thinking. Christine came and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Don't worry" Nikki mumbled

"You know even after everything I'm here if you need to talk about anything, im not your mum I know but im the closest thing" Christine said "I take it you and james have been having discussions?"

"Yeah…he was really up for it and seemed caring about my decision now I just don't know"

"His a man Nikki all they think about is sex"

Nikki sighed "Christine look I'll put you in the picture, im worried about it ive only ever been with women"

"oh I see…well its okay, I mean me and your dad were okay and at our age we could put a hip out" Christine smiled

Nikki smiled back "And ive decided that if we are going to become sexually active then I want to go on the pill…but then with alcohol I cant have it and that's where im worried."

"Nikki look I was an alcoholic…a major one at that where my eldest son had to drive me home, I know what your going through and I know its hard and this is just more fuel for the fire I know, but if you love each other then its good"

Nikki listened and nodded at the end "I just feel like im going to fail at everything"

"You won't…your be good at everything I promise, your dad is and im sure you will be too"

"thankyou"

"Whenever you need to talk let me know ill be here to listen"

"thanks chrisitne"

Christine smiled and went back downstairs "I suggest you go up there and give her a reassuring cuddle"

James nodded going upstairs and going in

"Nik, I'm sorry" James said wrapping his arms around her

"Im sorry I stormed off…I just…we discussed this you know how I feel"

"I know I shouldn't of said that"

"I love you James" Nikki said

"I love you more" He said kissing her


	10. Interview

Nikki came downstairs in her trouser suit and jacket.

"You look smart"

"I mean business today, me and James are going to get two of those three jobs going!"

"Well you've got some competition!"

"I know"

"Lets get going" George smiled taking her in with him.

"Why is there so many jobs going though?" Nikki asked

"a few have left two have died" George said "they just haven't found the money until now to replace them"

"Oh I see …sorry"

"Don't worry it was a long time ago now but its still roar for some people"

Nikki nodded as they pulled up she got out.

"Right then Good Luck and I'll see you on the otherside" George smiled walking in

Nikki walked in getting a visitor badge and sitting with the other candidates James next to her but staying professional.

"Hi My names Simon and I'm here to show you all around and then after break will be your lessons, right have we got everyone lets find out. Nicola Boston"

"Yeah"

"Guy Braxton"

"Yeah"

"Marco D'Oliver"

"Its D'Olivera but here"

Simon looked up and then rolled his eyes as he looked back at his list "Lorna Hutchinson"

"Yep"

"James McCarty"

"Yupp here"

"Audrey McFall"

"Yes im here"

"And Hector Reid"

"I'm here" He smiled

"fantastic okay lets go for a quick tour of the school and then we will sort your lessons, now as you know we are looking for three members of staff to hire"

the tour was quickly over and the interviewees were given time to prep their lesson

"How do you think Nikki and James will do?" George asked Christine as he sat in her office

"I don't know all the teachers have something special" Christine said

"I know but do you think they've got a chance?" George asked

"George I don't know they are all good and I can't pick favourites ultimately its down to the LEA"

"I know I just worry"

"I know but she will be okay"

…..

Later on that day it was coming to the end of the school day and all the classes had been watched. All candidates were sat in the canteen area waiting to know who had got the jobs.

Christine walked in with George "We would like to say well done to you all, you have promise to become fantastic teachers, but sadly today we can only take three, the following teachers that have got a place here at Waterloo Road is Audrey McFall History, Hector Reid Physical Education and Nicola Boston English and Physical Education, Thankyou to all of you and I wish you every success for the future"

Nikki looked over at her dad and then over at James. She went straight over to james as everyone stood up and put her arms around him.

"Just get off me Nikki" He said pushing her away and walking out past Eddie

"James" Christine Said

Nikki sighed going after him "James"

"Nikki just leave it I knew you would get a job but somehow I didn't" James shouted at her walking across the playground

"Its not like that James come on this is just one school theres plenty more"

"is there?" He asked "You've got your life sorted, job home shame the boyfriend hasn't got the same" he said getting in the car

"James what can I do?"

"I don't care Nikki" He said slamming the door

"JAMES!" She banged the window

James Sped off nearly knocking her over. George ran over to her "Nikki its okay"

"Its not…Dad we need to go after him he will go and get drunk"

"Come on get into my car lets go" George Said as he followed and drove off following James as best he could seeing him turn into where the shops were and getting out.

"Dad let me out" Nikki said as George stopped Nikki got out and legged it over to him pulling him back before he went into the off licence "James its not worth it it isn't!"

"What would you know?!"

"James come on I know your upset but alcohol isn't the answer" Nikki said trying not to get upset

"Nikki I did everything right today what did I do wrong" He said calming down a little

"You didn't do anything wrong James" George said coming over "look mate you've got some great qualities its just not what the LEA are looking for at the moment"

"But I'm fed up of rejections all the dam time!"

"I know James, Come on lets go home go back into your car you don't need the alcohol do you?"

"No but I want it"

"Get into the car I'll come with you"

"I'll give you some space"

Nikki nodded leading James back to the car "Get onto that agency tomorrow and see if they have anything"

James nodded as he started the engine.

"You alright to drive?"

"Yeah I'll be okay" he said driving home


	11. The Night Before it Begins

**The Night Before it Begins**

it was a few weeks later and James was still searching for a Job. Nikki had started to really enjoy her and job and was enjoying living at home.

It was later in the evening. Liam was in bed and Nikki was doing some marking in the dining room.

"George I phoned that agency earlier, im hoping they will send a teacher tomorrow, I cannot believe Matt just walked out, weve got kids who are half way through their GCSE's and A-Levels in Drama and Music!"

"You could always employ James?" Nikki added in

"Weve already phoned the agency now Nikki but yes we will think about it" Chrisitne said

Nikki sighed "I can't see why you just won't give him a chance"

"Nikki don't start this again, I know your in love but we still can't pick favourites" George added in

"Yes but his a music and drama teacher, looking for work, you've just had one teacher leave and looking for someone to fill the space, I think it's a no brainer but there we go!" Nikki sighed "I'm going to James's" she said walking out

Chrisitne Sighed "I know shes got a point George but what can I do its up to the LEA"

"I know try and push it with them" He smiled kissing her

Christine kissed him back and holding him tightly.

…

Nikki was over at James.

"How you doing?" Nikki asked wrapping his arms around her

"Im doing okay" James Smiled holding her

"Good" She smiled leaning in and kissing him

James kissed her back his hands on her waste tugging her top. Nikki smiled letting him release the top over her head. James smiled as they broke off from the kiss.

"Have I ever said you have an amazing set" he smiled touching her chest

"Yes many times" she laughed

James smiled looking into her eyes and taking his top off. Nikki's hands went to his chest.

"You've been putting more hours in at the gym" she smiled

"I have I am gonna get that six pack" he smiled

"Don't your gorgeous how you are" she smiled kissing his shoulder blade and placing her hands on his trousers tugging them down slightly.

"Nikki stop a sec" James said looking into her eyes as she looked back

"What?"

"We've never gone further before are you sure you want this?"

"I want you more than anything"

"But are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything"

Nikki reached round her back and unhooked her bra "Hows that for an answer?"

"Perfect" he smiled pushing his lips on hers making their way into the lounge. They both broke as they removed their trousers leaving just their underwear.

"James have you got protection?" Nikki asked

James nodded getting his wallet and taking the protection out his wallet. Nikki smiled and kissed him gently. Nikki and James both removed their underwear as the event began.

….

Nikki woke up the next morning next to James and smiled.

"You know last night was amazing" Nikki smiled

"It was I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"I never mentioned last night but ive got a job at Waterloo Road, The agency have put me there"

"That's great! That's really good, well I'll look forward to working with you Mr McCarty"


	12. Surprises

Surprises

The next morning Christine and George were sat in the office before school.

"So do we have a name yet for this new teacher?"

"No but apparently their not even here yet school starts in 20 minutes and their not here"

"they will be here im sure" George said

Just at that moment the door knocked and opened.

"James McCarty Agency Teacher"

"James" George said

"james" Christine said also

"Heres the letter from the agency, where do I start"

"well welcome aboard" Christine smiled "why didn't you tell us"

"thought I would surprise you"

"That you did, im so glad you've got it" George smiled

"Okay so heres your timetable" Christine said "I'll try and speak to the LEA to get you a permanent contract"

"That would be great thankyou" James smiled

"I'm sorry we couldnt do anything else to get you the jobs so at least this way we can do that for you and put a recommendation in"

"Thanks Christine" He smiled as he walked off into the staffroom and straight over to Nikki

"You alright?"

"Yeah just so you know were professional here until 3pm I don't want kids or staff taking the piss because were an item so no PDA's until after school okay?"

"PDA's?"

"Public Display's of Affection" Nikki smiled

"Okay then I think I can cope with that"

"I'm very glad to hear it" she smiled "I've got to get to class be good" she smiled going down to her class smiling.

…..

The end of the day came quick and fast, James went to Nikki's classroom.

"So my year 9's made me this today" He laughed putting a bouquet of paper roses on the desk "Think you might have some competition Nik" he chuckled

"Really?" She laughed coming over to James "Well can any of the year 9's do this to you" she smiled kissing his lips passionately

"Definitely not" he smiled "I love you so much" he said putting her forehead against hers

"I love you too, did you have a good day?" she said breaking off and continuing to clean her classroom of misplaced books

"Yeah seemed pretty straight forward if I'm honest…Christine said shes going to get the LEA to give me the job…so I want to take you out tonight to celebrate"

"That will be lovely"

"I'll pick you up at 7" James smiled kissing her cheek stopping her midway

"okay sounds good to me" Nikki smiled

James left the classroom after saying bye to Nikki and went home to get changed

…

That evening Nikki and James were on their way to a restaurant.

"James we've just passed the restaurant we normally go too" Nikki asked confused

"I know I'm taking you to another one" He smiled pulling up at the most expensive restaurant in town

"James we can't go here how can you afford it"

"Royalties came through didn't they" he smiled "come on this ones on me"

Nikki smiled getting out of the car and went in with James.

"My god this is well posh" she said

James smiled kissing her cheek "Table for two…McCarty?"

"Right this way sir" the waitress replied.

"James this is lovely but way too expensive" Nikki said sitting down and receiving her menu

"Nik it's alright honest it's a special night"

Nikki smiled "okay but we're not sleeping together tonight is that understood"

"Indeed it is now let's have a lovely meal" James smiled as the waiter came back over

"What can I get you?" He asked

"A bottle of your finest champagne please" James smiled

"Very well sir I will be right back"

"James are you sure?" Nikki panicked "we've been dry for about 9 weeks now are you sure this isn't a step back?"

"Nikki of course it's not were just celebrating its one bottle between two of us if you like we can order orange juice to dilute it?"

"Yeah that would be nice I really don't want to go the wrong way and ruin the night, as our group says in moderation!"

"Exactly Nikki moderation" James smiled holding her hand

"One bottle sir" he said picking it up

"Can we have a jug of pure orange juice aswell please?" James asked

"Buck's Fizz sir?" The waiter asked

"Yeah we want it to last"

"Very well I shall get you a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice whilst you choose your food" he smiled walking away

"Why bring me here anyway?" Nikki asked "I mean I know you got a job and all that with me but weatherspoons would of been okay!"

"I'm allowed to treat my girlfriend" James smiled

"I know I just think it's a lot that's all" she smiled

"Stop worrying Nikki" he chuckled

The waiter came back and poured them a glass of Buck's Fizz each mixing the champagne and orange together.

"Can I take your order?" The waitor asked

"Yeah I'll have the Carbonara Pasta" Nikki smiled

"I'll have the Lasagna please" James smiled also

"Fantastic Choices" The waitor smiled taking the menus away and walking off

Later on that evening both James and Nikki had just finished their deserts.

"Nikki there is a reason weve come her tonight" James said standing "Ive kept it bottled up for a long time" he said getting on one knee "Nikki will you marry me?" he asked producing a ring


	13. Runaway

Runaway

Nikki stood up looking around at everyone smiling at them and then back at James with a grin on his face. Nikki put her jacket on.

"Nik?"

She then put £30 on the table, grabbed her bag and walked out the restaurant leaving James on one knee.

Nikki got into a taxi that was in the taxi rank outside and went straight home without even thinking.

James was gutted he got up and got his stuff together everyone around him staring at him and being quiet. He then went to the bar and paid the bill leaving swiftly after.

Nikki arrived home and went upstairs she got half way when her dad shouted.

"Nikki is that you?"

"Yeah"

"You okay?" He asked again

"Erm...I dunno" Nikki said running upstairs quickly

George looked at Christine

"I'll go" Christine said "Seriously shes like a teenager"

George Chuckled as Christine left the room and went upstairs and knocked briefly onto Nikki's door and went in.

"Whats up, I thought James was taking you out tonight"

"He did and it was lovely"

"Then why are you here?"

"He asked me to marry him"

"Oh…and what did you say?"

"I didn't I legged it"

"Oh Nikki…" Christine said putting an arm around her

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. George stood up from the sofa and answered the door.

"George, is Nikki here?" He asked out of breath from running from his car

"Yeah she is…is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I need to see her"

"Shes in her room" George said opening the door wider

James smiled and legged it up to her room and burst in to see Nikki cuddled into christines arms.

"Nik?"

Nikki looked away.

"I'll leave you both to it" Christine said letting Nikki go

"Whats up sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry" Nikki said looking away as her eyes filled up

"Don't apologise, I rushed it I'm sorry"

"No no its not that James…I felt pressure everyone was watching me and I couldn't do it…I did want to say No its not that I don't want to James I do want to marry you but im not ready for the engagement commitment let alone the wife commitment" Nikki babbled

James wiped away the few stray tears from her face and rested a hand upon her cheek "I love you Nikki, and we will get engaged when were ready"

"But its supposed to be a surprise"

"it will be still"

"And the whole taking me to a posh restaurant it was lovely but so cliché I just didn't like that, but the meal was beautiful"

James smiled "I'll bear that in mind"

Nikki smiled falling into his arms.

"be back in a minute" James smiled running down stairs "George I'm sorry I never asked you first but as Nikki said no anyway ill do it properly this time"

"What?"

"I would like your blessing for Nikki to become my wife?"

"You don't need to ask of course you can ask her again, I reckon she will say yes next time too, just take care of her"

"I will" he smiled

James ran back upstairs

"What was all that about?"

"Just went to the loo" he smiled snuggling up to her


	14. Onwards and Upwards

Onwards and Upwards

A few weeks had passed, James and Nikki were still very much an item and so were Christine and George. Nothing had been said about engagement since the night many weeks ago.

Nikki walked into the staff toilets on break to find Christine stood against the radiator.

"Keeping warm?" Nikki asked smiling as she came out the cubicle after using the loo

"Something like that" Christine managed a smile "How are you and James haven't had much of an update"

"Were okay" Nikki said washing her hands "Just the usual think his taken a step back though weve not slept together since the refusal of engagement"

"That's just men, you will do im sure and it will be amazing when you do" Christine said

"are you okay?" Nikki asked folding her arms leaning against the sink

"well…not really no"

"Do you want to talk about it? Your always there for me?"

"Don't Judge me okay" Christine said

"I never would"

"Nikki I'm pregnant…"

"What? Like how? Well I know how but you know what I mean"

"me and your dad we had a moment where we had a shower together"

"please spare me the details its my dad"

Christine chuckled

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I want to keep it…"

"well make sure his aware too" Nikki smiled

"And what about you when will you say yes and start producing?"

Nikki laughed "I don't know I would say yes if no one was staring at me! And babies? Not for a while yet I don't know its up to james"

"im guessing we could be having babies at the same time then" Christine winked and walked out

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Nikki smiled going after her "Christine!"

"See you later Nikki" Christine smirked

Nikki smirked back and just went to the Staffroom.

…

George came up to the office last lesson and slumped down on the sofa opposite.

"Kids…Im glad we only have one good one" He started to rant

"George" Christine said

"I mean why would parents not teach these kids any manners" he continued to rant

"George"

"Come on Christine you have to agree some of the kids here need a good hiding"

"George"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Really? That's great news another child would be fantastic"

"You changed your tune quickly"

"Its just the kids here"

"I know" Christine chuckled "What should we do then?"

"Keep it of course"

Christine smiled "But what about our kids I mean were both already grandparents"

"Who cares its our life Christine"

"This is true, I love you George"

"I love you more Christine"


	15. Stars of Wonder

Stars of Wonder

James came down to Nikkis classroom during last lesson and knocked on the door. Nikki gave him a signal to come in.

"Miss Boston can I have a word please?" he asked proffesionally

"Class, I'm just outside continue with you work please I won't be long" she said walking out and closing the door behind her "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, I'm heading off back to my flat now as I'm done for the day and ive got a couple of private tuition lessons for guitar in a bit, so ive come to say bye and that I will pick you up at 8"

"Where we going?"

"Make sure you eat before hand" James smiled walking down the corridor a bit so they were out of view "I love you" He said kissing her

"I love you too, I'll see you later" She smiled as he walked off she totally checked him out as he walked by. She then realised she still had a class and walked back in with a smile on her face.

"Miss you look happy is something going on between you and Mr McCarty?" a student shouted out

"I hardly think that's an appropriate conversation Rhiannon salt"

"But your suddenly happy" She added

"And? Rhiannon my private life is nothing to do with you or anyone else in this room get on with your work or your end up in detention with me" She said getting angry

"I bet your sleeping with him miss"

"Get out!" Nikki shouted "The rest of you continue!" she yelled at them following Rhiannon out "How dare you, How dare you question my private life"

"Miss its so obvious"

"Why do you care really? I remember you saying you hate my guts, so why do you care what I do out of school"

"I don't" She sighed "I just…its juicy gossip"

"Well I can tell you Rhiannon Salt that nothing is going on between me and Mr McCarty and that actually its none of your business even if we were, Now get in and ill see you after school on Friday"

Rhiannon just sighed walking in, Nikki following her in "Right you have 15 minutes I want these questions finished"

…..

8pm had come and Nikki was changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a short crop top and denim jacket to match. She came downstairs and into the lounge smiling at liam in the highchair covered in spaghetti hoops.

"You're a little mucky pup mister" she smiled getting some wipes out

Christine smiled "I'll do it your all dressed up" she said taking the wipe

"James will be here any second, his surprising me"

"awh well have a good night" she smiled

The doorbell rang

"I will see you later"

"See you later nik" George said

Nikki went outside and smiled as she saw James.

"Hello" she smiled kissing him "Ive missed you today"

"ive missed you too"

"Where are we going?" Nikki asked walking with him to the car

"your see"

"James" She giggled getting in "its dark aswell!"

"Its fine honest" James said getting in and driving up some back streets

"Seriously James where are we going this is crazy?" Nikki worried

"Were going somewhere I always went when I needed time out from the band" He smiled as the streets narrowed and he started going up a hill

"Where the hell are we?" Nikki asked

James pulled up on flat land 5 minutes later, he got out going round to her doorside.

"Nikki may I take your hand" James smiled

"You may" she smiled back taking it and getting out the car

He walked her round to the front of the car.

"Now look at that view" he smiled as they looked down and saw the whole of Glasgow below them.

"Wow…I never knew about this place" Nikki said "Look theres that restaurant we went to the other week, it looks so tiny"

"It does, Now look up" he smiled as she did "That's Cassiopeia" he smiled pointing at the stars

"Oh my that ones the plough I know that one" she smiled

"And theres orion…" he said pointing "Nikki"

"Yeah" she asked looking at him "its simply beautiful out here"

"It is…Nikki"

"Yeah?"

James stood up from leaning on the car and came in front of her kneeling down "Will you marry me?"

Nikki smiled "Yes…Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes" she smiled taking him into his arms and putting the ring on

"I love you" James smiled

"I love you too" Nikki replied

"Nikki theres also another thing been playing on my mind"

"whats that?"

"this might be a bit much in one night though"

"Yes I want it too"

"You don't know what I'm going to ask you"

"I do…and I want it too"

"I'm on about a family, what about you?"

"A family…lets face it were not getting any younger" Nikki smiled

"I can't believe we were thinking the same thing" James smiled as he kissed her.

Nikki responded to the kiss and found james moving and pushing her against the side of the car. James moved her hands up her t-shirt touching her skin. Nikki let out a small moan.

"James are we going the whole way tonight"

"If you want, we might aswell start baby making straight away"

Nikki giggled leaning in and kissing him. So all plans are set in stone! Nikki and James are happily girlfriend and boyfriend! Possibly to be continued!


End file.
